Beating you
by Goku's Daughter
Summary: Ichigo won last time. Now it’s time for payback. A continuation of Winning You. Rukia just wanted her revenge. ICHIRUKI LEMON


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach. Kubo Tite does. I like to make his characters do dirty, _dirty_ things.

**Summary**: Ichigo won last time. Now it's time for payback. A continuation of Winning You. Rukia just wanted her revenge. ICHIRUKI LEMON

**Author's Note**: Because I love Rukia, I need her to get back at Ichigo. The challenge in this though is to make it as good as the last one. I actually wrote two versions of this, and I ended up choosing this because it seemed a bit more realistic than the other. But I could be coerced in posting the alternate version too.

Special thanks to akiqueen again for doing an awesome job of beta reading. And of course, to those who reviewed Winning You. See, there are perks for reviewing people!

The FULL SMUT VERSION can be found on my Livejournal. Don't get mad that I have to take out all sex – I don't like getting reported! But surprisingly, I hardly deleted...stuff. Maybe... four paragraphs. Hehehe.

ashalee18 . livejournal . com

**WARNING! LEMON! SMUT! Not intended for immature audiences!**

* * *

-

**Beating You **

An IchiRuki one-shot by Goku's Daughter

-

_I changed your world_

_I stopped your rain_

_Now, I will take your victory_

_-_

* * *

Skin moistened.

Needs elevated.

A sigh lingering from lips.

The silvery moonlight streamed through his window, casting a lovely glow on his beautiful body. He stood almost completely still when he looked down on his bed. His hazel eyes were narrowed, his lips were in some sort of scowl, but there was an intense look on his face. He lifted his white towel on his head, wiping his wet hair before drying his youthful skin. The other towel at his waist hung loose; a little too lose and a little too low.

Then he heard a click behind him. The door had opened, and immediately he knew it couldn't be his father; Isshin was too loud to ever creep in silently, nor it could not be his sisters, since they were usually fast asleep at two in the morning.

"Ichigo." A whisper came from behind him. And he knew whose voice it belonged to. A voice that was deep, but feminine.

The young man turned, and although it took seconds, each degree seemed to take a minute. He found Rukia watching him and the way her eyes fixed on him, she was like a predator observing her prey. His right arm remained in the air since his hand was on the towel, while the other arm was at his side. He did not say anything to her, but narrowed his eyes in suspicion. She didn't move at all.

What did she want?

_He won last time._

There was something definitely worrying in her violet eyes, and she seemed to be focusing all of her attention on the thought. She wore her yellow and white checkered pajamas, which definitely made her look innocent. However, there was something almost guilty written on her face.

For the past week, she became distanced from him. When he woke up, she was gone. She never spoke of _the incident_ and every time he tried to talk to her, she would brush him away. Ichigo decided to give her space, and he knew when she was ready, she would come to him.

"Ichigo," she began again, and her mouth twisted in a frown. Her eyes then flickered to the dark carpet, away from him, and she swallowed hard. "We need to talk."

Ichigo didn't say anything, and all he did was wait.

Her shoulder lifted up as her chin and mouth touched her collar in as a sign of awkwardness. Finally, after she took a deep breath out, she said, "I think I have to go back to Soul Society."

Her words immediately caused confusion and disbelief; his eyes squinted at her so suddenly that his vision became somewhat blurred. "What?" he mustered, almost stuttering. Ichigo took a step forward and the towel on his head dropped to the ground. "What did you say?"

Rukia fumbled backwards and with her free hand, she blindly probed for the door handle. "I said I have to leave and return to Soul Society." She flinched once; the grimace on his face was not very pleasant. "Back to Soul Society, where I belong!"

Ichigo suddenly stopped in his tracks at her truthful words. The towel at his waist threatened to fall, but he didn't seem to notice it. The only thing he could mutter was, "Why?"

Violet eyes watched him with a heated stare. His chest was gleaming, strong, and each curve and each crevice was tempting her. The hard muscles with the tiny hair patch that led to his groin distracted her for one moment too long. Her gaze flickered back to his dark, russet eyes. He was angry and, above all else, helpless.

"Because, Ichigo, what we did a week ago can never happen again."

_This was harder than she imagined_

He knew where this stupid garbage was coming from. "Because you're not human?" he choked. But the raw determination in her eyes was real. "I'm not exactly human either."

The house was completely still and the air in his room seemed to thicken. The heavy fall and rise of her chest was so noticeable that Ichigo pointed it out. "You're scared."

Rukia shook her head. "No," she started, "It's wrong. You're a child compared to what I am."

Ichigo took another step forward, shaking his head madly. But before he could hold her and shake some sense into her, the small woman shot her right hand out. Then she chanted, "Way of Binding, number one!" This was a demonic spell she had used on him the first time they met. Unlike the first time however, there was no smile on her face.

His face kissed the floor with a hard crash and his arms were stuck behind his back. If he wasn't angry before, he was now. "**Rukia**!" he yelled, a vein on his forehead bulging. "What are you doing!?"

She frowned at him, but her expression was not angry or deviant. "Shh," Rukia warned. "You don't want to wake up the house, _do you_?" Her vision caught the sight of his towel riding up his waist, leaving almost everything exposed. Quickly, she looked back at his head and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Stay here and think about what I said. I'm going to take a hot shower." Before he could protest, Rukia huffed and turned away.

_Because the victory wasn't just payback_

He growled, struggling against the floor. He could hear her leave the room and walk down the halls, though her steps were light. Using all his might, Ichigo pushed his head against the cold wood, muttering a string of curses, and stood on the ground.

If he wasn't panicked or angry, Ichigo would have been able to think straight and get himself out of the spell. But there was a _shinigami_ in his home that threatened to leave him, and she wasn't going to go that easily. So, as quietly as he could, Ichigo chased said _shinigami_ down the hall and managed to catapult into her, knocking both of them into the bathroom.

"Are you trying to kill us?" she asked, kicking him away from her. Ichigo dodged her foot and shut the door behind him with the back of his leg. His simple bathroom was suddenly illuminated when Rukia managed to flick on the lights, and she almost gasped when she found him naked.

The towel was _somewhere_ in the hallway.

"Don't look at me like that," he muttered, glowering down at her.

Her eyes met his again, but this action was forced because as much as she didn't want to admit it – he was beautiful. "Like what?"

Ichigo could feel his face get hot. He didn't know why he felt embarrassed. "Like…you never saw me." _In the nude_, the teenager added mentally.

A corner of her lip twitched, suppressing her laughter. "What's wrong with you?"

He took her jab as an insult. "What's wrong with _you_? You use your dumb spell to bind me and, hey, what…are you…doing?" Ichigo stopped suddenly when she pushed her pajama pants to the ground, the fabric pooling around her feet like a puddle. She stepped out, one foot at a time, and almost closed the space between them.

He wanted to touch her so bad, but his stupid hands…

"You really panicked, didn't you?" she asked, orbs gleaming with valuable knowledge.

Ichigo looked at her hard, like she was stupid or completely naïve. "You made it seem like you would be gone forever." His face turned away, in the direction of the mirror and he watched her reflection. "You made it seem like _this_ was completely wrong and had to be erased, but you can't erase it because it's real. And dammit Rukia, _you_ – **are** – _**alive**_."

If hazel could burn, there was fire in his eyes.

And Rukia had nothing to say. No smart remark. No witty comment. All she could do was move forward and place her mouth on his solid chest.

_She will have her revenge._

Ichigo sucked in a breath. He realized again that his arms were stuck behind him, and tried to undo her spell completely, but with her soft kisses on his skin, he couldn't concentrate enough to do it. His eyes slipped closed and he groaned. She was slow and deliberate, sucking and caressing to her discretion. Then suddenly he felt something wet and warm spill down his skin. His eyes opened, he looked down and there was chocolate. "What is—I just took a shower you know!?"

She didn't seem to pay attention to him as she squeezed the brown liquid down his hard abs and watched it struggle through his fiery hair and then halfway down his manhood. Her eyes captured his attention, his glare, and he asked her, "You planned all of this, didn't you?"

Wordless, she set the chocolate syrup to the side, back in its hiding place in the cabinet. Her fairy-light caresses skimmed up his sides, slightly tickling him to move against the door. Then Rukia finally answered, her eyes fixated on the chocolaty mess and his flesh like he was a piece of meat. "Yes and no." Her soft lips hovered over his lower chest, her fingers dug at his sides, and she pressed her mouth against him. Rukia sucked, savouring his taste and the blend of sugary chocolate in her mouth. Her senses went wild and she moaned against him.

Ichigo struggled to stand properly, trying not to tremble. He muttered something that sounded like "Bitch" for orchestrating this whole thing.

The hotness of her mouth was one thing, but the searing strokes of her tongue licking his flesh ignited a fire beneath his skin. Her fingers moved up the planes of his hard chest, feeling and exploring firm muscles, and she laughed against him. His name was in her breath when her tongue made one definite line across the curves of his abs. And she worked her way down lower. And lower…

"Rukia."

At the sound of her name, she stopped and looked up to him. In the corner of her eyes she could see his arms struggling to break free without alerting her.

"You want to win." He didn't say all of this in one breath, especially when her pink tongue worked and danced across his flesh.

Indigo orbs rolled downwards to his hard member and she smiled. Then wide eyes spun upwards again. He was trying to scowl at her, but failed miserably when her fingers fluttered over the most sensitive spots of his flesh. "I meant what I said. I don't belong here with you. But you panicked, Ichigo." Then suddenly, she moved away, her fingers reaching for her white buttons. "You panicked and that changed everything." Rukia spoke slowly enough to be able to undo all buttons, and in one fluid motion, the cotton pajamas slid off her shoulders and onto the ground. Her fingertips played with the hem of her white panties and the white flecks of her eyes seemed to shine more brightly. Somehow, he knew _that_ was excitement.

"Are you sure you want this?" she finally asked.

His eyes couldn't stop staring at her naked, white flesh. He was listening, but it took him a moment to answer her. "Yeah." Then unexpectedly, he looked serious and more mature. "Last week wouldn't have happened if I wasn't sure." He stated it as if it was pure fact.

Then, naked, she went down to her knees. Her palms glided up his thighs before cupping his balls. Squeezing gently, she asked, "Do you want me to taste you, Ichigo?"

_She was entitled for a victory._

Watching her eyes shine up at him made his mind rewind to his conquest. They were fighting after a battle with a hollow. She was yelling at him and he could not take it anymore.

He just wanted her to shut up.

He just wanted her to be quiet.

So he kissed her. However, the kiss was not enough. He did not know what drove him further – _hormones_? – but they made love. Fucked. Had sex. Whichever term you preferred.

And he had won, because he had control. He made her beg. He made her lose her inhibitions. He made her want him.

That was a week ago.

And now… Ichigo knew she wanted the control, the power. She will make him beg. She will make him lose his inhibition. She will make him want her.

_She wanted him to beg_

The _shinigami_ representative didn't answer her. The dripping sound from the tap was hardly a distraction. And the chocolate syrup on his manhood had stalled a quarter from his tip.

"I know you can break out of the spell," Rukia noted, her fingers stroking him now. He suppressed a groan and she smiled slightly. "And remember to keep your voice down." Her tone was calm, terse…and dominating. "I doubt your family will hear us, but if you yell loudly, your father or sisters will wake up." It was her last warning before her breath tickled him, and he flinched.

"Rukia…" His hazel eyes seemed glossy, but that didn't concern her.

"Ichigo, tell me, do you want me to take you in my mouth?"

He didn't fight it at all. "Yes," he breathed. "Yes."

She smiled at him. "How bad do you want me to taste you?"

There was no hesitation to his answer. "Badly."

"Beg then." There was _wicked_ written all over her pretty, little face.

He cursed under his breath and tried to break free from the spell again. In seconds, Rukia saw his attempt by the look of concentration on his face.; Qquickly, she glided her tongue along his penis like it was a Popsicle, taking in the sweet taste of chocolate.

Immediately, his attention was hers again and she said one word. "Beg."

While she waited for an answer, her mouth kissed his hard rod that seemed to come alive. It took him a bit of time to say, "Please, Rukia," And hHe couldn't say it in one breath.

She licked over silky flesh again, teasing him further. "What did you say?"

A hiss. "I said, _please_." His voice almost broke. "_Please_, dammit. _**Please**_."

And then, he was all hers.

_She wanted to beat him_

The plan Rukia devised was not inspired by Tatsuki. Though she did have her fantasies, she would have to credit _hentai_ _manga_ and the pink-haired girl for motivation. You know, the girl with the glasses who always tried to grope Orihime at any chance possible?

Chizuru had a high assortment of _manga_. The ones of blood and weapons. The ones of kisses and romance. And even the dirtiest kind of all.

Sex.

Although Chizuru was into the ladies, she had an eclectic range of _hentai_. Rukia estimated about two days of the week, Chizuru would bring her newest _manga_ to school. It happened to be the fourth day after Ichigo's conquest that while Chizuru pounced on Orihime, the wind blew and ruffled the pages of one interesting… story.

Suddenly, all the girls, minus Tatsuki (who was fending off the pervert), Orihime (who was wailing), and Chizuru (who was still after the cuteness of Orihime), gathered in a circle to look at the image that settled.

"Oh my!"

Someone gasped.

"Chizuru where did you get this from!?"

At these sounds of surprise, Tatsuki stopped and glanced over at what got her friends worked up. In seconds, the tomboy knocked the glasses-girl in the head. "Oi, why did you bring this to school!?"

Rukia wasn't sure who said "Pervert" because she was too engrossed in the scene. There was a man and a girl and her mouth was sucking…on his…special part?! Rukia couldn't utter that word then because of the…well…surprise of it. But the way Rukia responded, with an interested head tilt to the side, she was suspicious and fascinated in this sexual act.

At the same time, Chizuru defended herself hotly. "I didn't know this stuff was in it, honest! It was in my cousin's room when I picked it up and started to read it. And then I got to this part. Look at it; this doesn't appeal to you at all."

Tatsuki's eyes followed the panel where Rukia was looking at. The man and woman and the oral sex. Then, her eyes trailed to the next page and there were two females pressed against each other. On the bottom, one poured some dark liquid – chocolate – down her chest. The final panel on that page showed her bright face in delight as she devoured her partner. Tatsuki looked up at Chizuru, who had her eyes on innocent Orihime.

"My HIME, would you like to - **ow**!" She rubbed her head when Tatsuki knocked her elbow on pink head again.

As the girls chattered about the material, Rukia tried to read it upside down. Judging by the expressions of their faces, on both pages, the man and the girls seemed to enjoy it…a lot.

And that was when the idea spawned.

If, of course, the petite _shinigami_ had the balls to go through with such a scheme.

But she was the great Kuchiki Rukia. And she was determined to make him beg and determined to win.

_She sought for a weakness_

Rukia could see how deadly his eyes were, how deep and angered the lines on his face were, and how his mouth was settled in a deep line. And then when she took him in her mouth, all of that changed. His eyes became warm, the lines on his face faded, and his lips parted. An electric bolt travelled to his groin.

And her mouth was so hot and inviting. Her tongue made little circles at the tip before she took him in slowly and soon half of his size was inside. She didn't even think he would fit, but he did and she sucked, her teeth grazing and teasing, testing the waters before taking him in further.

Rukia breathed through her nose then, as she eased the rest of him inside and down her throat. And he groaned with each pump. He had almost no control and no other thoughts. His mind was buzzed, hazy, happy.

Until she suddenly stopped.

He wanted to curse at her when she let go, easing him out and not letting him in again, and ultimately, Rukia pulled away.

"Don't," he muttered, glowering at her. He trembled with need and want and he tried to pull his arms free again, but he still couldn't break out of her dumb spell. "Don't stop."

And she played stupid. "Don't stop what?" He was so hard for her, and close, and she knew he must hate her for not relieving him.

The teenager grunted then, his arms struggling. There was this urge to slam her into the wall and just fuck her without care, but Ichigo could not do that with this handicap. "You're a little—"

"If you get out of it, I'll just do the spell over again," she interjected. Rukia glanced behind her and the bathtub was in view. She really had no escape.

Ichigo scoffed. "So what?" He then made this constipated sound as he looked down, pulled his _reiastu_ from within, and broke completely free from the demonic spell. Victorious, his eyes caught her, and Ichigo found her standing in the shower. Surprisingly, she didn't do as she said.

But now, Ichigo could not figure what the hell she was trying to play at. If this was a game, he would play along.

After all, there was always some sort of fight or challenge between them.

_She sought for a lure_

Her arm stretched outwards to him, fingers curling. At the same time, she turned the shower on. And good, the look on his face was worth it.

His mouth opened and this foolish expression crossed his face, but his eyes were full of desire. The way the water fell on her moonlit skin, and the way her dark hair plastered to her face, and even the way her nipples erected under the coldness – he had to stop and remember to breathe.

_She wanted him to want her_

Ichigo came to her. And he came to her with such passion, so quickly, that it was almost primal. There was this dangerous glint in his eyes, as if he was fighting his desires to grab her and claim her until she screamed his name, again and again and again.

The soft water beat against his skin when he joined her and the sound reverberated with the pounding of his heart. Without a word, his mouth came over hers, kissing her like she was an overflowing waterfall. Their tongues danced as he tried to hold to her wrists, to stop her from running, to take back the dignity she stole from him.

But she was too strong. She broke free from him and her small body melded with his. The sleek sensation of wet body on wet skin was quite exciting as his fingers gripped into her wet hair. Her hands covered his, feeling his impatience, but she wasn't done yet.

Then a smile formed on her lips when she pulled away from him yet again. It was arrogant and it paralleled his from that first night. Ichigo was bigger than her, and he was stronger than her, but Rukia wouldn't give him what he wanted the most. Not until he worked for it.

Violet met hazel. They mocked him. "You have to do better than that," she told him. And immediately, he figured out the game.

_Please me, and you can have me._

A growl tore from his mouth and the determined look in her eyes could be found in his. A large hand came over her breast, his fingers flicking her hard tips. His mouth sucked her fingers, kissing and biting along the length of her arm, which created tremors and warm sensations. She moaned as her free hand implanted on his muscular arm. Rukia wanted something solid to hold on as her body became like jelly under his touch.

At the same time his fingers went exploring. Ichigo had to bend over to take a nipple in his mouth, and there was nothing gentle about him. Rukia gasped when she felt his bite and simultaneously he pushed two fingers inside her pink folds.

"Ich—"

His fingers seemed to be searching for something, and she couldn't speak. Her fingers dug into his skin, legs parted as wide as possible, and she looked up and saw the face of a crazed man.

"—igo."

His arm suddenly encircled her waist and he lifted her up. Her fingers dug into his flat hair, massaging his scalp, and she breathed. She didn't know how she managed to ask, "Tell me…why you don't… want me to go?"

_She will beat him again._

**_(GO TO THE LIVEJOURNAL FOR THE MISSING SEX PARTS. FOR SOME REASON, MAYBE BECAUSE IT'S MY BIRTHDAY, I DIDN'T TAKE OUT MUCH...but there's still STUFF MISSING!!)_**

Ichigo never realized it yet, but she won more than one victory.

She had handicapped him. She had made him beg. She had made him want her.

And worst of all, she had made him realize something so big, so terrifying, that he became speechless as he held her. The only thing that came out of his mouth was his panting, laboured breathings.

_She won times four._

"No?" She ended his thought process, breathing hard against the crux of his shoulder. His body had sandwiched her between the wall and himself and she couldn't move sans her arms, fingers, and her legs, which remained wrapped around his hips. "No?" Rukia repeated, her grip squeezing into his firm flesh.

Finally, he looked at her. There was a hazy quality on his face and he made no effort to separate from her. His breathing calmed slightly and his lips grazed against her wet cheek when she looked back at him. The softness of her skin always surprised him, and with how moist her flesh was now, the silkiness felt good. "Dammit, Rukia," he muttered. And when their eyes met, her jaw dropped in silent understanding. "Dammit." This time his voice was louder and he sounded more irritated, but he really was not annoyed.

Then Ichigo embraced her tightly, as if afraid she could read his mind through his eyes. "You're alive and you're real." Ichigo said it like she was a part of him, like she mattered so much to him, like he could not exist without her.

"You…you…" but she couldn't say it. Rukia could not possibly say it because maybe she did not quite believe it.

The water was still thick and firing in the shower. Both Ichigo and Rukia remained still, and since she weighed almost nothing he could probably hold her for a good few hours. "And I'm not too young for you." A soft chuckled filled the air then. "You act younger than me a lot. Besides, the way you…say my name… like that," he paused, inferring the way she cried out during sexual _activities_, "you can't call me a child." He smiled, but the truth was there. It was sticky, like no matter hehow hard he tried not to think of it, it was still there,; and the way she looked into his eyes, he knew they had both had knowledge of it.

_The greatest victory anyone could have…_

"Ichigo," she whispered. Her soft lips pressed against his cheek, her arms tight around his neck and her heart hammered in her throat. She didn't have anything else to say. She couldn't argue with him. He was grown up, more so than others, and the truth… It was scary, but she didn't have to say it.

His mouth found her lips in a hot kiss, as if confirming this truth. Yes, she knew. He knew. It made their hearts pound faster, but they tried to ignore it once more as Ichigo detangled himself from her. And then the staring contest began.

Like they couldn't believe it...

…_was love._

Her eyes flickered down to her discarded clothing, and hesitantly, she dressed herself. When she was done, she told him, "I think we should go to bed."

He nodded, but he was still staring at her. There wasn't lust behind it, but the truth, and when he absorbed her words, he agreed. The first thing Ichigo did was shut the pipe, and then his right foot left the white tub. His eyes only strayed from her in those moments.

The walk to his bedroom was quiet. He picked up the lost towel in the middle of the hallway. And when they were back to his bedroom, she yawned and waited patiently as he quickly dressed.

The truth, the victory, changed so much. It was strange. It was silent. It was even overwhelming.

"I can't stop smiling," she muttered, her eyes watching the closet where she slept, and and at the same time, avoiding his adamant stare.

Ichigo laughed a little. "I can see." Then he pulled her in the direction of his bed. The awkwardness was slowly dissipating when he pushed her against the mattress and settled himself over her, on all fours. "You can go back there if you want," he started, and he was talking about the closet. "But you can stay here." _With_ _me_, he added to himself.

Her smile faded a little, but she shook her head. How could she go back to the closet or his sister's room? She knew she was going to have strange dreams now. Or she was just thinking stoo much.

But then his mouth came down to hers, kissing her softly. He pressed his bodiesy against hers before pulling away and turning to his side. His fingers moved a bang from her face, and that kind of _searching_ look crossed his face.

_Love_?

The truth made a lot of sense, though, even if she was tired and probably could not think as well. And gently as she closed her eyes, she gently settled into his arms. How else were they supposed to act, she didn't know. Tomorrow morning they'll would figure it out. For now, she had to be with him and the truth. And relish in it, of course.

Her lips curved more upwards then, falling asleep with that _smile_. The smile of accomplishment, true victory, and knowing you had the love of the person you most cherished in the world.

That smile was on his face too.

_They won. Each other._

-

End.

-

* * *

_The ending gets to me every time. Squee_

_**And it's my birthday, so leave me a nice present by REVIEWING!!**_


End file.
